Scallion 1
Troy is the leader among the scallions. Like the other two scallions, he has no name. He is the tallest and the most sneaky in the group. They are all known as bank robbers, salesmen, and singers. He is the most sneaky of the three. He and the other scallions have appeared in many episodes and made many cameos, too. They also made cameos in the 1993 VeggieTales intro from the VeggieTales videos in the 1990s. He talks with a Trans-Atlantic English Accent. Appearance Troy is a tall green scallion. He is the tallest of the three scallions. He grows tall stalks on his head and his eyelids are colored purple. His nose is also the longest in the group. He also smiles to the side of his mouth, like Junior. Sometimes there are dark black outlinings on his eyelids. He wore a belt encrusted with an emerald. He along withh the other scallions usually take the roles as villains or bad guys. Acting *Wiseman in "Daniel and the Lions Den on "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" *Himself in "The Forgive of O-Matic on "God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!" *Bandit in "The Story of Fibber of Loo on "Are You My Neighbor?" *Bankrobber in "Oh Santa on "The Toy That Saved Christmas" *Himself in "Very Silly Songs!" *Himself in "Larry-Boy! And The Fib From Outer Space!" *Wiseman, Himself, and Bandit in "Bob & Larry's Favorite Stories" *Salesman #1 in "Madame Blueberry" *Quartet Singer in "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps on "The End of Silliness?" *Brittish Man and Credic in "King George and the Ducky" *Host in "Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen" *The Parker in Larry's High Silk Hat" on "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Executioner in "The Ballad of Little Joe" *Abbott of Costello in "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Parkman in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *Scaryman in "Lord of the Beans" *Rapscallion in "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple" *Ice Cream Man in "Bob's Vacation on "God Made You Special" *Pirate Spy in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Themselves in "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Themselves in "Blunders in Boo Boo Ville on "Abe and the Amazing Promise" *Himself in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella" *Himself in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" *Confetti the Fox in "Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woodn't" *Eddie in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Himself in "Twas the Night Before Easter" *Quartet Singer in "Larry Learns to Listen" *Quartet Singer in "Bob Lends A Helping Hand" *Scallion Explorer in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier" *Orchestra Member in "Celery Night Fever" *Cameraman in "Beauty and the Beet" *Castle in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *King in "King of the Quest" *Noah's in "Noah and the Big Rain" *Sea World Employee in "Family Road Trip" *Himself in "Massproduction Madness" *Sones in "Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates" *Parkman in "Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough" *Himself in "Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies" *Wisemen #1 in "David and the Lion's Den" *Himself in "He's Always Watching Over You" *Himself in "Jimmeas the Jerb" *Himself in "The League of Incredible Vegetables Return" *The Sheriff's Assistant in "Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape" ''Trivia *In some of the cameo appearances he and the other scallions were in, They were a darker shade of green and purplish at the bottom, and their mouths were barely visable. *Despite beong refered to as Cedric, in Sweetpea Beauty, he is called Eddie, though it might not be his actual name. *Troy Made Cameos on The "1993 Veggie Tales Theme Song" With Radom Clips on the 1990's. *In "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?!", he has a belt encrusted with a emerald. In later episodes, his belt his no longer worn. *Out of all the episodes not including when he is only a background character he is a good guy (rare) in only Madame Blueberry (though he was also the bad guy in a way), King George and The Ducky (in both stories), Esther the Girl Who Became Queen, The Ballad of a little Joe (since he was only doing his job),and Sweet Pea Beauty every other episode has him as a bad guy. *He never starred in a episode. *In early episodes he was with scallion 2 and 3 almost every time he is hardly with them in new episodes However he was with them in Sweetpea Beauty and he was only with scallion 2 and Charles Pincher in Pistachio A Boy Who Woodnt. *To celebrate the the then upcoming ''"Lyle the Kindly Viking",they put a contest on the website name this Scallion ,to see them go to the Way back Machine. *The only episodes he isnt a villains in are LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space, (possibly) Madame Blueberry, King George and the Ducky, Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen, Duke and the Great Pie War, Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue, Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella (he probably reformed after Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush), Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving, Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart, Twas the Night Before Easter, Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier, and Beauty and the Beet. *He plays the villain in Daniel and the Lions Den on "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, The Story of Fibber of Loo on "Are You My Neighbor?, The Ballad of Little Joe( Though he probably wanst a bad guy in that episode he was just doing his job), Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush, Lord of the Beans, LarryBoy and the Bad Apple, The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie, and Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woodn't *Out of the episodes where he is a villain he is caught 3 times but gets away with what he is doing 4 times. *He never does an evil act alone whether its with the other scallions or with other characters or sporks. Gallery Scallion1.jpg|Troy Scallion as Wise men 1 in "Daniel and The Lions Den" on Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Salesmen.png|Troy Scallion in "The Forgive of O-Matic on "God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?!" Bank Robber.jpg|Troy Scallion as BankRobber in "Oh Santa! on "The Toy That Saved Christmas" Salesman 1.jpg|Troy Scallion as Salesman #1 in "Madame Blueberry" Englishman.jpg|Troy Scallion as Englishman in "The Englishman Who Went Up a Hill (and Came Down with All the Bananas)" on "King George and the Ducky" Cedric.jpg|Troy Scallion as Cedric in "King and the Ducky" Ice cream eddy.jpg|Troy Scallion as Ice Cream Man in "Bob's Vacation on "God Made You Special" Cedric (July 2008- Feb 2009.jpg|Troy Scallion in "The Blunders Of Boo Boovile on Abe And The Amazing Promise" Young Cedric Scallion.png|Troy Scallion as Scallion 1 Jr.in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella" Confetti concept.jpg|Concept art for Troy Scallion as Confetti in "Pistachio: The Little Boy that Woodn't" scalliondude.jpg|Troy Scallion as Eddie in "Sweet Pea Beatuy" executor_by_thomasveggiedramafan-d4l9cao.jpg|Executioner in "Ballad of Little Joe" mr__park_man_by_thomasveggiedramafan-d4lmnid.jpg|Parkman in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search of Samson's Hairbrush" scallion.gif|Custodian in "Larry's High Silk Hat" on "Lyle the Kindly Viking" Category:Oh Santa Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:Larry Boy & The Fib From Outer Space Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Scallions Category:Cameo Characters Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared Category:End of silliness Category:Veggie Tales Theme Song Category:Lord Of The Beans Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush Category:God Made You Special Category:Bob Lends A Helping Hand Category:Larry Learns To Listen Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:God Wants Me To Forgive Them Category:Are You My Neighbor Category:King George And The Ducky Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:Madame Blueberry Category:The End Of Silliness Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Bob And Larry's Favorite Stories Category:Veggies Category:And Now It's Time For Silly Songs With Larry Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables